Climate-controlled air in living or working space may be provided to selective offices or entire buildings. Although an entire room may be cooled or heated as a unit, some users may have more selective temperature preferences, and thus, cooling or heating of entire work space or rooms may not be desirable. Offices generally have various pieces of furniture to facilitate working and comfort of employees. Generally, office furniture may include chairs. The surface temperatures for materials used in those chairs may generally track the ambient temperatures in the working spaces in which those chairs are located. In many situations, the surface temperatures of those materials may be increased by ambient body heat from users sitting in those chairs. For example, continuous contact between the users back and the backrest insulates heat which may lead to increased body temperature, perspiration, and discomfort. Additionally, many users may have selective temperature preferences so it may often be desirable to provide a personalized climate-controlled chair component so that instantaneous cooling may be achieved. Further, many users may desire a system that monitors their occupancy, vital signs, or ambient environment and adjusts to maintain their specified temperature preference.